


Found

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Distopian AU, Friendship, Future AU, M/M, Sci-Fi AU, Superpowers, bc both actually fits but the reason are not explained, biohacking, dystopian au, gore-yisch, idk - Freeform, idk how to write dystopian or distopian, is it?, kind of, not that much but vague descriptions of blood, utopian au, why utopian and distopian, you all probably already realized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be stronger, he would be smarter, almost supernatural after the procedure. But no one really knew what was happening. Happening with those who were compatible. No one ever saw someone again who was compatible. Nor did they know anyone who was compatible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put Iwaizumi and Oikawa into one of my original story's that may or may not get a comic. Hopefully you like it a lot because this dystopian - utopian sci-fi story is one of my babies and i like it when people appreciate my babies.  
> I decided to split the story into two parts because it's better fitting :)
> 
> not beta read as always.

"You are compatible Oikawa, that's so cool" one of the girls that looked over his shoulder squealed. Oikawa turned the letter in his hand.

"Huh, that means you're going to leave school soon" Iwaizumi mentioned, tiliting his head slightly.

"Seems like it" Oikawa mumbled, folding the letter in half and shoving it into his pocket.

The highschooler didn't know what he was supposed to think of that. He was compatible, with something, that meant something good. Said at least the government. He would be stronger, he would be smarter, almost supernatural after the procedure. But no one really knew what was happening. Happening with those who were compatible. No one ever saw someone again who was compatible. Nor did they know anyone who was compatible, apart from soldiers that is. They knew that most soldiers nowadays were compatible and every soldier on the field was compatible. From the news and pictures one could how resillent and strong they were compared to normal human folk. But Oikawa didn't want to join the war. He was born into Japan, a country that joined the Asian Legion to stay neutral during the great war. A country that sold at the same time more and more advanced weapons to both fighting parties. Weapons that maybe also were the compatible people.

Oikawa swallowed.

He forgot why he thought being compatible was something great.

"Oi, Shittykawa, class starts" Iwaizumi slapped him playfully on the head, ripping Oikawa out of his own thoughts, before he started walking towards class.

"Iwa-chan! Wait for me!" Oikawa stumbled after him, catching up with Iwaizumi, after he slowed down a bit. They walked in silence together, but in front of the classroom, Oikawa stopped in his tracks. Iwaizumi turned around and looked at his friend questionly "Iwa-chan" Oikawa started "When I come back. Can I move in with you?" he smiled at Iwaizumi hopefully, who looked at him with a blank expression.

"Hell no" Iwaizumi then stated, Oikawa shrieked "If I'd want someone who eats all my food, shits on the carpet and pays no rent, I'd buy a dog" the blackhaired opened the door to the classroom.

"How mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined. He was glad that he could always return to Iwaizumi.

 

\----

 

"Please, no more"

"Maybe he should get a new knee" one said, screwing a small piece of metal out of his spine. The piece got stuck at the last few centimetres

"To what use? He destroyed his own and he will destroy the artificial" a woman, with a strong accent said, she pulled the flesh of his back away

"Hurts" Oikawa gasped "Please, no more" he pleaded.

They continued to ignore him.

"There" she pointed at a thick metal bar rammed through his tailbone. Connected to it were almost invinsible cables that disappeared into his bones "You made a mistake there, the signal isn't coming through correctly like that" she clicked her tongue annoyed

"I did not make the mistake" a man lifted his hands defensivly. Still a bloody scalpel in his hands

"Stop it, he was our experiment, we all made the mistake" with a strong pull of his arm he tore the metal piece out that got stuck earlier in Oikawa's bone.

"No more, no more, no more, no more" Oikawa mumbled. His muscles twitching.

"Well it could not be my fault" the woman grumbled. Reconnecting the cables "I was working on his brain and that works" she pointed at his nape "His brain is great"

"Natalie, please" She dropped her instruments on the counter

"Whatever, it's no use" she pulled her gloves of and threw them in the thrash "Finish him up and fix him enough that we can put him out in the world again"

"Oh, you're not talking about how we would have been allowed to kill him in Russia?" Out of the corner of his eyes, Oikawa could see how she gave him an angry glare

"We would have put him out of his misery. He is useless. To us and the rest of this country. It's just an Illusion of life we give him" she looked at Oikawa "You're hearing us right? It's easier if you just kill yourself after this. It's faster than starving to death" and with that she left.

Oikawa's nose started bleeding. The blood dripped on the floor, mixing with his spit and tears.

The two remaining men worked on his back. Doctored a bit on his tailbone until they started to sew him up again. One of the men crouched down on eyelevel with Oikawa

"Yeah, sorry about our dear Natalie. She doesn't like useless people" Oikawa couldn't make out his facial expression. His face was covered by a surgeon mask "My friend Takeshi is now fixing you up enough to live normaly outside" he nodded "You look like someone who had a lot of friends, if you find them again you might don't have to live on the streets" he laughed, it almost sounded mocking "Sad life of a lab rat" he sighed "But at least we don't experiment on you until you die. We let you run off when we see it's no use" the man lifted himself of the ground "You done?"

"Not yet" he mumbled, cutting the seam "Now I am" both went to the same place where the female doctor cleaned herself up and threw her gloves away "Someone will pick you up and you will rest and heal a few weeks. Then you will leave" with that both of the men left Oikawa.

"Hurts" he mumbled once before he fell asleep from exhaustion.

 

\---

 

"20...50...100"

Oikawa stared angrily down at the 4 coins in his hands.

100 Yen.

Enough for hamburger, enough for a water.

But not enough for his medicine that keeps him alive.

Not enough for some warmer clothes.

Not enough for painkillers that make his miserable live a bit more bearable.

Not enough for drugs to numb his mind and push him just a bit closer towards the edge of dead.

Oikawa crouched down. He touched his face when he kneeled down and rubbed over his cold, numb cheek.

How could he still call this a live? He was just staying alive and that also only barely.

Deciding between food and water. Between drugs and actual medicine. Between numbing the pain or just straight out passing out.

These assholes.

These scientiests fucked him up.

Fucked his body up And threw him away when they realized he wasn't working.

He wasn't as compatible with their little toys as they thought he would be.

Or maybe it wasn't his fault.

Maybe they did something wrong.

They were just experimenting on him after all.

Oikawa hugged his own legs and sighed loudly. He saw his own reflection in a shop window.

He looked like shit.

His red-rimmed eyes were sunken deep into his skull and casted dark shadows. His skin was greenish-blueish coloured and glowed in a faint red where it pulled tight over the bones on his face, fingers and ellbows. His usually plumb cheeks were sunken in. His lips grey and chapped. His nails were short and chapped. His hair also decided to not grow back, after they've shaved it all off at the lab, due to the lack of nutrients his body was receiving. While a bit did grow back, it was short, hard and stuck ot of places where it shouldn't and stuck to his skull where it shouldn't. It was flaky and it seemed like thin layer of frost was always clinging to his hair and to his body. He was covered in dirt and must smell like the rats from the sewer. The way the mere rest of his flesh was clinging to his body, he must also look like a rat.

In reality he already looked like a corpse.

In reality he was already dead.

The modifications on his body were the only thing that kept his flesh shell walking and working.

Normal human beings would have already died. Human beings would have already died.

He is just a failed experiment. A failed tool for whatever the government would have wanted him. They probably think he is already dead.

And if he won't die alone.

They would help him.

Oikawa slowly got up. He sniffled and whiped his nose. Pouting he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. Slowly he tumbled through the streets of Tokyo. If he was lucky he would find some lost coins and he would be able to afford, both, something to drink and to eat. But he was not that optimistic.

He probably would buy a big bottle of water and keep the rest of the money to himself. Saving up a bit for the next day, when he might be able to actually buy some food. Actual food not just a hamburger.

Oikawa reached a big crossroad. He scanned the people waiting at the stop. Maybe he could start pickpocketing again. Most people in those streets, didn't really care all that much for their cash. Most of their money was stashed at the bank anyways. He was lucky if anyone had any cash on them anyways. Most of them could now pay with their phones anywhere.

The future was stupid.

Oikawa saw someone out of the corner of his eyes that just folded a wallet and put it into their backpocket of their jeans. They might have some cash on them. The person, assuming it was a man, he was watching had black short hair, partly stuffed under his hat. His cheeks were pink from the cold and he had some round glasses perched on his nose. Which Oikawa thought was funny, because who nowadays still wore glasses. Probably the same person that has cash on them. The man had a stern expression and a clean shaven face.

He reminded Oikawa of someone but he didn't recall of whom he remembered him. He had to get closer. Much closer. Cautious Oikawa slowly stepped closer towards that person. He squeezed his eyes togehter, trying to get a sharper vision of the person in front of him. The man wanted to cross the road when the traffic light switched. Oikawa grabbed the man's wrist before he could cross. The man pulled out one of his earplugs turned to Oikawa and opened his mouth to say something

"Iwa-chan" Oikawa breathed before the person he was grabbing could say something.

His eyes widened.

He dropped his earplug "Oikawa"

"Iwa-chan! I found you Iwa-chan! I thought I'd never see you again" Oikawa cried "And you need glasses now! You look so cute with glasses Iwa-chan!" tears streamed down his face "I found you Iwa-chan!" he pressed his free hand onto his face

"I found you" he mumbled through his hand again. He squeezed his wrist harder as he sunk to the ground, still crying and mumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> I will fight for Iwaizumi in glasses. 
> 
> Why does Oikawa has to stay awake during the operation? I might answer this in the next chapter.


End file.
